Abandoned
by awelles50
Summary: Set after the fishmen island arc. A young man who had vowed to hunt down all the pirates in the world is found deserted on a small island on the brink of death when a certain crew comes and heals him. It has an OC no pairings.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first shot at a fanfiction and it has an OC in it. This story was written because My friend and I decided to write one. So it's her OC but my story Alright I hope you like it….

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is ****not**** mine it is Oda's,**

* * *

><p>He cracked his eyes open feeling the warm sun heating up his body. The sun blinded his eyes momentarily and he pulled his arm um to block the sun from his eyes only to be met by pain. He sucked in air then coughed, his throat was so dry. He gently turned his head to the right, a palm tree was right next to him, and he pulled himself up and propped himself against the tree.<p>

Glancing around he noticed he was on a small island, a tropical one with no inhabitants than the occasional bug crawling in the sand next to him. He growled under his breath he was actually stupid enough to listen to them, well at least he was away for now. They were gone he sighed a little bit with relief.

He closed his eyes a little bit trying to remember what happened but all that would come up is a loud group of stupid pirates who thought they ruled the world. He looked at the sea stretching endlessly out before him. Pirates roamed the sea thought they knew everything, thought they _owned _everything. _I should have listened to my parents, a marine's life was probably better. _He reprimanded himself, but he had gone against his parents will to become a pirate and now he was paying for it, he regretted it the moment he stepped on the ship.

He would get revenge, he was sure of it. He would take down that crew and all of the rest, one by one. His eyes began to drift shut again; he looked out at the sea one more time and saw a ship coming in land. The last thing he saw was a jolly roger staring back at him, one wearing a straw hat, his eyes finally closed before hearing loud yelling and laughter on the boat.

* * *

><p>Well that was short, but it was a prologue and there is only so much you can write of someone half dead on a small island who can't move. So I will update the first chapter, hopefully later today. Anyways please review tell me what you think or what should happen, but please if you are going to say something negative at least say it in a way that will <em>help<em> me. I don't really need to hear that I suck and should just stop because that would get me nowhere.

~~Awelles


	2. Chapter One

Hello! So here's my first chapter, hopefully you like it ^^ this story is also going to start out with shorter chapters and get longer as I can write more things per the chapter. **Right now my friend Kage is holding a vote for her story if you could go visit that for her that would be great! Thanks everyone By the Way her username is kage-chibi-san **

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine it is Oda's**

"Land! Land! Land! Land! Land!" Usopp chanted with his arms linked around his captain's arm. They spun around in circles until they finally got dizzy enough to collapse to the ground. They lay on the soft deck grass for a few seconds before jumping back up and laughing out of excitement.

"I wonder if this is the land of meat?" The Captain, Monkey D. Luffy questioned.

"HELL NO!" the rest of the crew yelled. Luffy got a sad face than replied with a meek apology.

The crew smiled and laughed more, talking with each other, until they reached the island. The crew reached the island quickly and they saw a mini tropical forest on the small island. It was a dense forest and Luffy smiled and jumped off their boat, Thousand Sunny, before the crew even had time to drop the anchor.

Luffy ran over to the forest and yelled "Oi! Chopper, there's someone sleeping over here!"

Chopper came over to see the sleeping person and yelled and jumped when he saw a young man with long white hair and a large cut on his back connecting his right shoulder to his left hip.

Zoro walked over and saw the bloody scene and looked at his captain and punched him on top of his head. "Aho!"

"Sorry….." Luffy replied with a large bump growing out of the top of his head. Zoro walked over and yanked the boy over his shoulder and carry him to the ship.

"AHH! Zoro careful!" and Chopper quickly ran after the swordsman.

Usopp witnessing the entire scene cowered on deck "It seems that my disease has not gone away yet seems you may just have to go collect supplies on that island without me."

Nami walked past Usopp rolling her eyes and climbed off the ship "Oi! Luffy lets go see if we can find any supplies! Sanji can you come with us?"

"Hai! Nami-Swaaaaan!" The blonde haired cook replied with a happy smile and then quickly jumped off the boat to join the navigator. **(1)**

As Nami, Sanji and Luffy left to go explore the small island their archeologist Nico Robin watched the whole scene play out from her deck chair she smiled "Oh my, looks like someone was in a bad fight."

Their skeleton musician laughed and said "Yohohohohoho, looks like shiro is in trouble." **(2)**

Robin smiled and stood to go follow the reindeer and swordsman into the Doctor's room. She watched him place the man on his hospital bed. Chopper grew to a larger size so he could operate on the patient, "Robin, Zoro can you please leave so I can sew him up."

"Of course Doctor-san" Robin replied in a calm voice she and Zoro left the room while Chopper began to operate on the patient.

Up on deck everyone had returned from scavenging with some fruits but that was it. The island was almost completely uninhabited; however, there were signs that animals had lived there so what had happened to all the animals? Nami thought about it before returning to her room to mark the small island on her growing world map. Robin returned to her chair and continued to read the book she had been reading.

Brook just sat on deck watching the sea, wondering how his lost pet whale, Laboon was doing, while playing a beautiful song on the Violin. Luffy collapsed on deck and fell asleep after a lack of sleep from the previous night. Usopp continued to work on improvements for his new slingshot, Kuroi Kabuto. Zoro was working with weights, all seven of them curious about the surgery being performed.

Franky was sitting below deck in his workshop loudly singing and drilling holes in his new machine no one was currently being allowed to go see the new addition for Sunny. As he sat down there whistling and working on the new machine he smiled, only a few more hours and it would be time to reveal it to the rest of his nakama. **(3)**

Chopper was cleaning up the stitches and the area around them carefully so that it wouldn't get infecting. This was a bad gash, Chopper was unsure if he would ever be able to use his shoulder's again, of course he had reconnected all of the ligaments and hopefully they would heal correctly. Chopper frowned as he continued to clean up the wound, what could have happened he pondered. He thought about it as he finished up the surgery, Chopper checked the time several hours had passed already. Chopper finished up and then shrunk back down to his normal size and walked back out to see no one from the crew standing on deck.

"Eh?" Chopper wondered as he stood with his head cocked to the side. Chopper walked back inside his room and saw the clock, it was dinner time. Chopper heard his stomach grumble than he ran towards the dining room only to find no one there; he walked over to the aquarium and didn't see anyone eating either. Come to think of it he still hadn't smelt food cooking in the kitchen. Chopper went to go check it out and when he couldn't find Sanji he continued to walk around deck looking for his nakama. "Meena?" **(4)**

Franky had called everyone down to go see the new invention, he had created. It was a Mini Merry Two, this time with more improvements. It had a mini cannon on it as well that shot out anything you had with you, running on Cola of course. As Franky was explaining that he explained he had even made it to support Choppers weight when he was big, or else he wouldn't be able to ride. Bringing up the little reindeer Franky realized Chopper wasn't in his room at all.

Franky looked at the rest of his crew, "Did you forget to call down Chopper?"

Robin shook his head "No, Doctor-san is operating on someone right now."

Franky counted each of his crew members; everyone was there "Who?"

Robin smiled "A stranger."

Franky nodded as his captain began to complain "Sanji! Food!"

Sanji sighed and walked upstairs to go cook, as he saw a little reindeer with tears in his eyes trotting down the stairs. "Ah! Sanji! Where did everyone go?"

Sanji smiled "We were looking at Franky's new invention. I'm going to cook dinner now." He added the last part because of Chopper's load grumble.

Chopper smiled "Okay."

Everyone began to slowly come out of Franky's room and walk past him as he walked to Franky's room. "Franky! I want to see your new invention!"

Franky smiled "It's just another Mini-Merry, The last one needed improvements." He began to describe the features again when they heard Luffy yelling at them to come eat.

Franky and Chopper sprinted to the dining room before Luffy ate all of their food. They got their right as the food was being served. They all began to eat and laugh when they heard someone walk through they heard someone come in through the door. They all turned and saw a young man breathing heavily and leaning on the door his white messy hair was very shaggy however it was his eyes that were most shocking one was a deep red the other a light ice blue. He growled under his breath "Pirates."

He jumped into attack a female with long orange hair before the swordsman stepped in holding a sword to his neck.

"I would stay still if I were you." Zoro said in calm, demanding tone.

Thank you for reading, this one is much longer ^^ but still short. Anyways, hopefully I will update weekly, no Idea what day, but do expect it to be frequent If not just PM me, if I'm not updating I'll still be on or something. Please review and tell me what I need to fix or do, or even if it's just a "Hey! Good job!" kinda thing If you're going to say something say it nicely. And for those of you who don't know…

**(1)- **Hai=yes **(3)- **Nakama= friends, team members, crew members

**(2)-** Shiro=white **(4)- **Meena- everyone

~~Awelles


	3. Chapter Two

Alrighty, here's the second chapter ^^ Hope you guys like it, Sorry it took so long, I was absolutely BURIED in homework this last week but now it is spring break so I can hopefully get up two :D. Also the perspective will change occasionally, You should be able to tell when but if something is confusing let me know! Please and thank you

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

_He jumped into attack a female with long orange hair before the swordsman stepped in holding a sword to his neck._

"_I would stay still if I were you." Zoro said in calm, demanding tone._

The man jumped away from Zoro's blade, in another attempt to take down someone he jumped forward, lunging for the Zoro, before he even left the ground he quickly crumbled to the ground sucking in air through his teeth. Zoro stepped forward and brought down the butt of his sword to his head, and the man fell unconscious.

"Ahhh! Zoro be gentle with him!" Chopper yelled at the swordsman. Chopper then grew to his largest size, and carried the unconscious man back to his room.

Nami frowned "Seems like he doesn't really like pirates."

"Nope! Doesn't look like it!" Luffy laughed, Nami sighed and stood up to go into her room, most likely to add the new island onto her map. The crew slowly began to leave to do their own things after they finished their dinner, finishing up what they were doing before. Sanji quickly cleaned up the dishes, and walked over to Robin asking if he could take her plate. Robin insisted she would take care of it, he left quickly to go see if Chopper needed help with anything.

Robin looked out the window and sat there wondering what the man was thinking by attacking them. She began to unravel her thought as she stood up and washed up her plate then sat back down to continue her thoughts. Who was that man?

When the man opened his eyes again he noticed he was back in the same room, he shifted his arms and legs to check if they had been bound. They hadn't, were these pirates insane? Or cocky? He stood up and used the support of the wall to edge out of the room. He noticed the deck was absolutely silent except for one woman sitting on deck staring out to see. She had long black hair, a defined nose and brown eyes. The question of where the crew was quickly flew past his mind; however remembering they didn't tie him up after they attacked him maybe he shouldn't be concerned.

He walked down to the main deck, where there was grass instead of the normal wood, then traveled across the deck to the side opposite of the woman and leaned against the rail. He looked about the ship it was very unique and very large. He looked at the sails and the flag, the Jolly Roger painted on those flags was on wearing a straw hat. The straw hat crew huh? He thought to himself. The crew had been off radar for two years to suddenly appear again and cause massive amount of trouble on fishmen islands as well as others. Even before they disappeared, they had destroyed Enies Lobby and CP9, taken down many shichibukai, their captain had also participated in the Whitebeard war at marine HQ and was the son of the revolutionary leader Dragon. Quite the crew his thought then began to wander to how after Whitebeard's death they had taken islands that were his, and ransacked the towns. He was thinking about his islands and pursing his lips, a bad habit he has while thinking, and thought about all the possible routes and plans. He then heard someone walking towards him and he turned around and tensed up slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" The woman asked.

"Nothing." He replied curtly.

The woman laughed and smiled "Nico Robin, who are you?"

The man looked at the woman examining her face wondering if he should reply, he eventually decided he should. "Zero, you can hear my family name when I feel like I can trust you."

Robin chuckled to herself "So what caused you to be on that island?"

He frowned and turned away from her "I will not answer that."

Robin looked in the direction he was looking at, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Robin sighed and began to ask him other things "Do you like to read?"

Zero looked at her straight on and he blinked slowly "I haven't found the time to recently."

"No? Then let me show you some books, any particular interest in any genre?" She questioned.

Zero shook his head lightly his head still reeling at her words.

Later that night as he and Robin were absorbed in some books, they heard someone yell for everyone to come. He watched Robin stand and began making her way to the door, she turned back to see him sitting in the chair looking at the door. Robin beckoned for him to come as well, "As of right now you are traveling with us, you at least deserve to know what is happening."

He stood up slowly and followed her out the door, he tensed up when he was in the room with all of the pirates. The crew was small with only nine people (A/N this is written before any crew members join so if a few months in the future someone does join I will edit the story accordingly) A captain wearing the trademark straw hat, the swordsman with green hair and three katanas, a chef with his blonde hair covering one of his eyes, The orange haired woman he tried to attack earlier, a robot with a buzz cut, a small bizarre animal, a man with a long nose and a skeleton with a large afro.

The swordsman looked at the woman with orange hair and questioned "Why did you call us here Nami?"

Nami held up her arm to show that the log pose had gone berserk and was no longer pointing in any same direction for even 30 seconds. (A/N again written before we know what is needed to navigate new world when we know I will edit the story) Zero stared at the log pose, he swore under his breath and looked around at the crew they seemed to be confused at the cause.

"Yosh! Let's just keep going straight! We'll see an island eventually right?" The captain demanded. Zero stared at him dumbfounded, was he an idiot? Maybe that's why he wasn't bound.

Nami shrugged it seemed like their best bet. They sailed through the sea for all but an hour when the log pose straightened out again and pointed to the left of where they were headed. Nami stared at it slightly shocked then began yelling for someone to turn the ship to the left. The ship began to be right on track again and as the crew began to wander into their bedrooms with Zoro on watch Chopper advised that Zero get some sleep as well, He lent Zero an extra room that contained only a bunk bed, and left. Chopper walked back to his room when Zoro called him over.

"Chopper! Keep an eye on him will you? It seems he knows something." Chopper nodded his response and walked to back to Zero's room and lay down on the top bunk and fell asleep listening for any sudden noises.

Early the next morning they were all up and about wandering around deck waiting for breakfast to be made. While they were all wandering around Luffy noticed a small speck of land approaching, the crew began to smile and cheer and ate their breakfast in a happy silence. Zero stayed on deck not hungry and thought about the events of the night before. Zero could feel someone's eyes on him and he lowered his head slightly his white hair falling and covering his eyes. He thought about the past few years, they had been hell. He sighed in thought and looked down at the water, he hated swimming well, it's not like he could've anyways.

The morning was a little bit hectic as they decided what provisions they needed before they stopped by the next island, everyone said food, and somewhere in there he swore he heard someone say a bronze statue. As they approached the island they lowered their anchor on the side of the island farther away from the town, no one takes lightly to pirates. The whole crew except for Zoro and Nami stayed behind on the boat. Zoro, wanting to keep an eye on him, had Zero come as well.

Zero walked behind the two as they made their way towards town. They saw no one in port as they reached the entrance of the town they saw many villagers holding weapons to the oncoming pirates.

"Please," Nami asked them "Let us through we aren't here to hurt you we just want some food before heading out to sea again."

The man wearing many large beaded necklaces around his neck stepped forward and looked at them, "No. We do not associate ourselves with your kind."

Nami sighed, Zoro impatient, looked at Nami and asked her "Can I just cut them down?"

Nami's eyes bugged out "NO! WHAT ARE YOU A BARBARIAN?"

As the two argued about what would be easier, Zero stepped forward and looked at the leader. "As much as I'd like to say I'm not with them I am."

"Who would you be?" The village leader asked.

"If you want to know something shouldn't you introduce yourself first? Also it does not apply to you all we want are some provisions and we will leave.

"No." The village leader scowled at Zero.

Zero sighed in frustration "Fine, how about this you will let the Swordsman and the woman pass if they leave their weapons behind I will stay here."

The leader stared at Zero in amusement "Alright, you and you," He pointed to Nami and Zoro "drop all of your weapons."

Zoro pulled out all three Katana and dropped them to the ground, while Nami pulled out her new version of the Clima Tact and dropped it as well. The chief stared at them with a blank expression. "Is that all you have?"

"Yes." They both replied, he squinted his eyes at them for a little bit, "Search them!" he yelled at his villagers.

They were both checked for any additional weapon and came out to have none, they both scowled as they walked past the large group of villagers. Zero sighed at the two, and sat down on the ground next to their weapons, his wound was hurting again, the events of that night were getting fuzzy. He stared up at the village chief, while the chief told him "I never thought you of all people would be with pirates like them, I'm disappointed in you, Zero."

Zero gritted his teeth and grunted "I am too."

The chief muttered a question "What are you doing with them?"

Zero shifted his eyes "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

The chief looked at him with suspicious eyes then looked away and ordered some of his strongest men to tail the two pirates. Zero rolled his eyes and continued to sit in the sand before he stood up and brushed off his butt then looked at the chief, "I'll be back."

Zoro and Nami walked through town and the merchants looked at them wearily. They walked over to the food markets and bought as much as they could to ensure them at least for a few weeks. They stopped by one fruit stand that refused to sell Zoro anything. Zoro started getting really irritated so Nami walked over and looked at the man and asked again. The man instantly said yes. He even gave them, a discount. Nami happily thanked the man and walked away with a scowling Zoro. They continued through all of the stands and quickly bought everything they needed when they saw Zero standing in a cemetery his eyes closed and his head bowed. The two looked at each other and slowly walked away, becoming more suspicious of Zero.

Zero walked towards the cemetery by the market and looked around making sure Nami and Zoro weren't around. He finally made it to the large grounds when he searched the graves. He found her grave and he looked at the headstone with a sad expression on his face. He kneeled down at the grave and inspected the grave. Still in the same condition, he laid flowers on the grave and closed his eyes and bowed his head.

He prayed that he would see her again and then a thought came to him, _Don't worry,_he thought _I'm traveling with pirates for the time being, none of them are very smart and they all have so much energy its almost stupid. They laugh at everything, party every night, pirates really are disgusting. It is a crew of nine people it may seem like a small number however the bounties added up together equals nearly 840,000,000 million beli. They are not a crew I can underestimate this time._He considered briefly telling her about what had happened then decided not to, as he didn't want her to worry in death _So overall, You haven't missed much, except that the whitebeard pirates were taken down by marine HQ, it caused a lot more chaos, then necessary though. Though don't worry about the promise I made, I'm not going back on it_ever _I will get revenge, for everyone, I promise."_

He sighed and stood up heading back to the ship, he was going to ask Luffy if he could travel with them until he got to _that_island. He brushed himself off and began walking back to the boat.

Okay it's still short, they are going to get longer but right now there is no action happening so it's hard to write longer chapters. Don't worry they will get very very long Sorry for the wait the next update will be sometime this week Please review it would make me very happy Thanks for reading!

~Awelles


End file.
